


But Baby, It's Cold Outside

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Great Expectations reference(s), Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Krista absolutely loves snow and reading, and Ymir absolutely loves Krista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me happy to write fics that are jusT NICE AND FLUFFY.  
> But yeah, it's December now so, what better way to celebrate than with some adorable winter girlfriends?  
> Super cheesy and cliché, just the way I like it. B)

The early December snow coated the ground outside and Krista couldn’t wait to go frolic in the wintry wonderland. “Ymir, come on,” she said, tugging on Ymir's arm with her pastel mittens. “Let’s go outside!”

“It’s a bit cold for that, don’t you think?” she replied. “I don’t want you getting sick— _again_.”

“I won’t get sick! I have my scarf and my hat this time.”

Ymir couldn’t help but admit to herself that Krista looked absolutely adorable in her little outfit. “Oh, all right, just give me a minute to get my stuff on,” she gave in, earning herself excited hugs from her girlfriend.

Once outside, Krista twirled around, the snowy crystals outlining her hair like a crown. “Look, Ymir! I can be a princess.”

Ymir took her hand and spun her around as if they were dancing. “You’re _my_ princess,” she said, pride in her voice. “And I love you.” She kissed her forehead, making Krista giggle.

“God, I’m nearly nineteen,” she said. “Do you think I’m too childish?” She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's torso.

“No, I think you’re perfectly _you_ ,” Ymir responded. “And you’re adorable and I love that. I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

Krista had to get on her tiptoes to kiss her, but she managed. “I love you,” she whispered, clutching onto her coat. Ymir nodded in agreement, leaning down to make it easier for her tiny body.

“Hey,” she said after she pulled away, “want me to give you a piggyback ride?”

Krista nodded, a wide smile on her face. Ymir hoisted her up onto her back and she held on tightly as she ran around the bare trees. “I’m getting a little cold,” Krista finally said as her teeth chattered. “Maybe we can come back out later. Sorry for dragging you out here...”

Ymir shook her head. “Don’t be sorry! I love spending time with you as long as you’re doing something you like,” she said. “Come on, I can take you back home.” She ran through the snow, which had started to fall a bit harder, making Krista laugh softly as she buried her red face in the collar of her coat.

Once inside again, Krista led Ymir to her room and hung up all her winter garments, then took a book off her bookshelf and motioned for the brunette to sit on her bed next to her. Her room reflected her personality quite nicely; there weren’t many things to do anything with, but she had done her best and it looked nice. Krista curled up on her side, hiding her nose in her book as Ymir curled up beside her, wrapping her legs around hers.

"Still reading that one, huh, Krista?” she asked, peeking over her shoulder. “ _Great Expectations_. That’s _super_ old.”

Krista nodded. “It _is_ really old, but... it’s really nice. I like some of the quotes in it... Like this one.” She pointed to a sentence on the page. “‘Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts.’” She smiled up at Ymir. “Have you read this?”

Ymir took a minute before nodding. “Yeah, I... I have. A long while ago.” She cleared her throat and closed her eyes before reciting, “‘I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.’” She poked Krista’s side. “That one reminds me of you.”

Krista blushed, her cheeks now a deep pink color. “You really love me like that?” she asked, sliding her bookmark back in between the pages and setting it aside. She turned the other way so she could be face-to-face with Ymir.

“Of course I do,” the freckled girl replied, brushing the blond hair out of her girlfriend's eyes. “I wouldn’t lie to you, especially not about that.” She used her pointer finger to trace little swirls on Krista's arm and chest. “You have no idea how amazing it is that I’m with you,” she whispered.

Krista said nothing more, she just held Ymir close to her. They lied like that for a long while until they finally fell asleep, the snow coating the outside surface of the window above her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay yumikuri
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
